Destined to Love you
by RikuxHeart
Summary: Riku has managed to find himself back to Destiny Islands and the ever loving arms of Sora. But what will happen when Riku decides to take their relationship to a whole new level? SoRi fluff and lemon. R&R. Warnings for Yaoi and uke Riku. Rnjoy!


Destined To Love You

Chapter 1: I Give You My Heart

Pairing: SoraxRiku

Rating: M

Summary: Riku has managed to find himself back to Destiny Islands and the ever loving arms of Sora. But what will happen when Riku decides to take their relationship to a whole new level?

A/N: Heeeeey, everybody! ^_^ I 'know' I've falen behind on updating my other fics, but this just HAD to be posted. This is a Rp style fanfic written by yours truly and my Rp, Sora. Naturally that would make me Riku. This chapter is pure fluff. So sweet in fact, that I felt I just 'had' to share this with my fans. Sora is a really amazing roleplayer who never disappoints me. I'm grateful he gave me permission to post this on here. If you happen to find any mistakes, or find that something doesn't make sense, please let me know. It's the first time I've posted a fic like this. As always, please review! This will be a two-shot, the second obviously including a lemon. This IS me were talking about, remember? A good fic can't be written without a tasty lemon. 8D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of s characters. This is purely fan made. The plot belongs to myself, and my Rp partner, however.

* * *

><p>Aquamarine eyes peeked in the window, and Riku felt like a bit of a creeper, sneaking around outside Sora's bedroom for the chance of catching one of those rare moments the brunette had to himself. He wasn't disappointed either. Lazing about in a towel after a shower, Sora sat at his computer, boredly writing a school report.<p>

A light tap on the pane had that head of cinnamon brown spikes lifting and turning to face the source. A grin made it's way to Sora's lips as he peered that way, giving Ruki the 'I see you' move with his fingers, and he snickered when the silverette's eyes widened comically, purely for his boyfriend's amusement. Rolling his chair over, the shorter boy gave a soft snort when Riku wiggled his fingers at him with a grin and pried the window open an inch.

"Password." The brunette demanded, waiting patiently as the older teen wracked his brain for the appropriat thing to say.

"...I love you?"

"..." Smiling like a lovesick puppy, Sora opened the window the rest of the way, granting his boyfriend access, watching as he crawled through and flopped down on the bed. Grinning, Sora followed after and plopped down beside him. "How're you?"

Bouncing slightly, Riku rolled over onto his stomach. "Could be better. Been a pretty uneventful day so far."

"Yeah?" Squishing up against his side, Sora curled an arm around the silverette's larger frame. "At least an uneventful day is better than having a bad one, ne?"

"Guess so." Riku chuckled and shrugged"

" I think so anyway." Sora smiled. "You seem happy enough at least."

"I am. Mostly because I'm here now." -The older boy replied with a small nod. Watching as Sora's smile grew brighter.

"So long as you're happy somewhere." Was the soft mumble from the brunette as he nosed a shoulder.

Grinning Riku rolled over on top of him. "I'd be happy anywhere so long as you're there too.

Blinks up at him and grinning, Sora tugged his arms up around Riku's neck in a loose hug. "I'd gladly follow you anywhere to ensure you'd stay happy, too. "

Riku relaxed on top on him, still grinning. "Good, cause I'd do the same for you."

Arms squeezed just a bit tighter, and Sora was leaning to nose against the his boyfriend's hair. " I know you would."

Riku hummed softly in contentment, then eyed the time. " You got a problem with streaking through town in a towel?"

"...Er." A brow rose in confusion. "Uhm..." Sora shifted a bit. "I could throw on some shorts?"

The older male chuckled softly and rolled off of him to allow him to do that. "Alright, but hurry up. We've got somewhere to be soon."

"Ah?" Sora rolled off the bed and proceeded over to his dresser to make a swift change from towel to shorts. "Where do we have to be?"

Smirking, Riku sat up on the bed and straightened out his clothes, eyes lazily following Sora's every move. "If I told you that, it would ruin part of the surprise."

Sora cast a glance back Riku's way, looking once again puzzled, though he couldn't hide a little grin at the talk of 'surprise'. " Well, I do like surprises." He chuckled and snagged on a t-shirt instead of just wearing shorts. "Let's go, let's go~!"

The silverette gave a soft laugh and pushed himself up off the mattress. "Alright, calm down. Let's not let the whole island know we're up to something, okay?" Shaking his head, he made his way back over to the window, figuring it was more of an adventure to sneak around than just take the convenient route out of the house.-

Brows lofted and a finger lifted up before his lips in a 'shh' motion followed by an amused smile. "Okay." Keeping his voice low as he responded and followed Riku to and out the window. It was like going on an adventure! Not knowing what was coming and having to sneak around to get to that ending point...it thrilled Sora's childish little heart-

Riku waited outside the window for his lover to follow, and took his hand in his own when they were side by side again. He knew it was still early enough that people would be milling around in the streets yet, but it bothered him little as he tightened his hold on his Sora's hand and pulled him along in the direction of the boat docks, a small smile playing on his lips as his heart thudded in his chest with excitement, and even a bit of nervousness.-

Gingers tangled together with Riku's as his hand was taken hold of, blue orbs raising to look towards his face, a smile ever present on his lips even as he faced forward. Considering the direction they headed and the small patches of people they passed by, Sora was definitely happy he'd decided to pull on clothing rather than parade around in his towel. His attention drew to the boat docks as they came closer, nostalgia welling up in his chest warmly as fingers tightened against the hold of his lover's hand-

A spike of anxiety was felt as the clear blue water came into view and the sound of waves gently lapping at the shore could be heard as the tide slowly came in. Grinning, Riku picked up the pace, noting that the sun was just about to touch the waters. "We better hurry." Reluctantly, he released Sora's hand as he padded along the dock to untie his boat.

Sora perked up at those words, following along after Riku when his hand was released. Sora couldn't help but chuckle. It was a mix of not knowing what was going on and seeing that eagerness in his lover. He was excited, happy and amused all at once. As Riku untied the boat, Sora climbed on into it to hold it in place so the waves didn't take it away from the dock before the other boy got in.

Grinning deviously, he jumped down into the boat, causing it to rock violently and almost tip. But as it settled in the water, he sat down and reached for the oars. As he began paddling through the water he chanced brief glances up at his lover, and grinned like an idiot. While it normally took a good twenty minutes to reach their old play island, it only took fifteen before he was able to spot the dock and white sandy beaches. His grin intensified all the more and he bit his lip to quell and second thoughts he might have had about going through with his plans.

A startled noise left the brunette and he grabbed onto the sides of the boat as it rocked, honestly ready for it to tip over...though, he was grateful when it didn't. Not that he minded taking a dip in the water, but...he was glad to be dry at the moment. Sora chuckled and settled back as Riku rowed, probably asking a good five times within that fifteen minutes whether or not he needed help with the rowing. He definitely understood how tiresome rowing could get after a while. Those bright blue orbs fell on the beach as it came into view, nostalgia building up once more. Even if this island wasn't home, it still felt more like home than the main land ever did. Once they got close enough to the dock, Sora reached out to grab for it so they could tie themselves off-

The moment Sora had a good hold on the dock, Riku gave a short laugh and leaped up onto the wooden planks, rope in hand to fasten the boat down. He took a moment to toe off his shoes before helping the brunette out of the boat, pulling him into his arms just to feel him there. His smile wavered a moment, though hidden as he buried his face in Sora's hair, when he remembered the last time they'd all been there. He quickly shook the memory away and pressed his lips to his lover's forehead.

Sora had gladly taken the help out of the wobbly boat, blinking with a note of surprise as Riku pulled him in so close before those orbs softened and an equally soft smile curled his lips. Arms wound around his lover, gently squeezing against him in their embrace. Eyes shut momentarily at the feel of that kiss before flickering back open, looking towards Riku's chin as it was the first thing in his line of sight. The sun had already sunken so low, but it still shed enough light to paint their world gold. "Riku," He murmured.

Pulling back, the silverette offered his lover the most sincere smile he could muster, mentally stomping on the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He pecked him on the forehead one last time, then released him to start pulling off his clothes until all that was left was his white mesh shorts that he seemed to favor over his usual attire these days. Kicking his clothes into a pile by his shoes, he reached out and took hold of Sora's shirt and lifted it over his head before he would be able to protest, if he did at all, and dropped it down on top of his own clothes. "Won't be needing these." There was a teasing lilt to his voice as he smirked and sprinted off the dock, not looking back.

Sora's smile brightened a touch at the smile from Riku, regardless of what internal struggles showed subtly behind those lips. He blinked lightly at the second kiss...and, in a vaguely startled way as the other boy simply started stripping before him. Lips parted as though to make a comment, only to stop mid-thought when he saw what Riku was wearing beneath his clothes. "Ah-." He started and stopped as his shirt was pried away as well, a vague tiny of pink coming to his cheeks as Riku's voice teased his way. "H-hey!" He sputtered when his lover ran off, paused as his thoughts re-gathered, and grinned before running on after him. "Wait up!"

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime to Riku, he laughed as he used to. The sound carefree and happy as if he'd left all his worries behind him on the dock with his shed clothes. "Hurry up, slow poke!" He taunted from yards away, turning slightly to watch his lover try to catch up, but taking off again before he could get too close, bare feet kicking up sand in attempt to get more traction as he ran. The dying rays of sun warmed his skin, cast an ethereal glow upon it as a gentle breeze wafted in off the ocean. Turning again, he paused as watched his lover, eyes gleaming with unspoken adoration for the other. "You're so slow!"

The sound of that laughter raised already high spirits to a near religious level for Sora. "I'm hurrying!" He called from behind. And, sadly, when Riku stopped up ahead of him, he really did think the other boy was waiting for him, so his footfalls slowed only to have to pick up again when the older of the two darted off once again. "Heeey!" He was panting a bit when Riku paused, managing to gain some space on him only to slow down once again. "Not slow!" He breathed. "Your legs are longer than mine, that's all it is." the brunette blew a lazy raspberry at his lover, catching the look in those eyes as the pink of his tongue hid back away, making an already racing heart pulse all the quicker-

Grinning, the silverette quickly closed the distance between them, practically tackling the shorter male, but turning them midfall so that he would end up on the bottom instead of Sora. A soft grunt escaped him when his bare back made contact with the hot, shifting sand below them, followed by another round of soft laughter. Aquamarine eyes gazed up at his lover's face, the mild glow of the sun playing over his features as he panted a bit himself, trying to catch his breath after his rigorous jog. His arms held the other to him securely from around his waist, and his mind scrambled for something to say, but the butterflies stole his voice before he could utter a word.

Eyes widened as Riku "tackled" him. Truly believing he was about to find himself plummeting to the ground before the tables turned and he landed atop his lover in place of the sun warmed sand. Those wide orbs blinked back to normal and settled on Riku's face in time for that laugh to erupt. A smile curled his lips before he was laughing as well. The laughter quelled as his breathing let out, his lungs trying to catch back up with the rest of his body. Arms skirted around his lover's head, fingers finding silver strands and a slight mix of white sand as he held gently on. " Riku..." He broke the silence,murmured that name which had become like a daily mantra, eyes softening as he leaned in to place a feather light kiss to the other boy's lips, speaking against them with a sweet 'love you'.

Looking into the ocean blue eyes of his lover, Riku knew without a doubt that there was nowhere else he would rather be, and his own eyes steadily slipped closed at the feel of those fingers in his hair, not minding the sand or the heat of it one bit. His smile refused to retreat, even when soft lips pressed against his own, the words following after filling him with so much elation that he worried he would burst at the seams. His voice was but a soft whisper against his lover's as he returned those words, hands trailing along the expanse of the brunette's sunkissed back. Slowly, he canted his head and tightened his hold on him, pulling him down until their lips met in a passionate and loving kiss.

Blue eyes shone with a gentle softness cast in from the sun, practically radiating with the ineffable fondness he felt for the boy below him. Lids covered over that sheen when Riku pulled him down and lips again met. A soft sound left the brunette in a breath as he responded to the affection. Digits curled a touch tighter into the strands they held. In that closeness, he could feel, not only his own heartbeat, but Riku's as well...like they were trying to ricochet off one another in near perfect time. Eyes opened to slits as his lips broke a breath away so mouths still vaguely touched as he spoke the silly words softly. "Did we make it in time?"

Chuckling at his lover's question, Riku pressed up for one more solid kiss before dropping his head back into the sand, green eyes opening to regard the brunette with amusement. "I don't know. We're not even there yet." Turning his head, he gazed upon the sun that hand sunk down far enough that only half of it remained above the water, painting the waves an array of oranges and reds. "We still have a little while before it gets dark, shall we continue to our destination?"

Baby blues closed once more at that kiss, responding to it until it was gone once more. He swore, every time they kissed, he could still feel Riku on his lips for ages afterward. Curiosity shown once again on the younger boy at the other's response, gaze following to the sun with a slight squint before returning to his lover's face. "Mm." He nodded. "Not that I mind just laying here with you." He chuckled lightly, stealing another, shorter kiss from the other's lips. "Riku is warmer than the sand. "

The older teen found himself grinning like an idiot once again, and he rolled his lover off of him so he could stand first and pull the brunette to his feet as well. He took a moment to shake the sand off of himself, then took a smaller hand into his own and pulled his lover towards the rising tide, not stopping until they were submerged in the cool water up to their calves. He glanced out across the ocean at the setting sun for a moment, then turned back to Sora, a content smile on his lips as he lead him under the high wooden bridge that lead to the area where they'd often sparred as kids with wooden swords. His steps were slow, and and small, as if he wanted to treasure every one of them and lock away the memory of walking hand in hand with Sora through the crystal clear ocean waves forever. Even when he spotted the king sized blanket he'd laid out on the beach before he went to retrieve he lover, his pace remained even and measured, but his smile did grow when his eyes landed on the picnic basket he'd placed off to the side of the comforter.

Once Riku had helped him up, Sora took the time to brush sand from himself...most of it on his rump from when he was rolled from the other. Again, fingers twined and gripped as his hand was taken into that comfortingly larger one. A grin spread widely over his lips showing a grand display of pearly whites at the feel of ocean water licking his feet and legs. Cool, but not cold. The perfect temperature with summer on their heels. He kept peeking up at Riku as they walked together, reveling in the way their past and present had come together like a jigsaw puzzle. The pieces fit into place, but it had definitely been one heck of a ride to find which pieces went where and complete the puzzle of their life. And, nothing could be more perfect than the finished piece. Nothing. It wasn't until he noticed the upturn of Riku's lips that he turned his attention forward and caught sight of that blanket and the basket nearby. Sky blue orbs lit up orange in the dying light of the sun, fingers unconsciously gripping more tightly onto the other boy's hand. For once in his life, there were no words to go along with the excitement he felt.

Out of the corner of his eye, Riku caught the look on his lover's face when he looked towards the beach and it caused the butterflies wrecking havoc in his stomach to grow into soaring eagles, clawing at his insides for freedom in the form of an emotion far too great to be contained. His smile grew until his cheeks ached and his throat constricted almost painfully around another laugh. Under all the happiness he was feeling, he was still nervous as hell, making his palms sweaty and his heart rate to increase nearly twofold. As they drew nearer and nearer to their destination the feeling only grew, and he paused a moment, almost in hesitation, but leaned in and pecked his lover on the cheek. He let go of that comforting hand and pushed himself to leave the water, not looking back as he headed over to the blanket and plopped down onto it, ignoring the sand that now clung to his wet feet.

Sora glanced back to Riku at the sound of that laugh, his cheeks a vague pink as he chuckled a bit himself. The eye closest to the pecked cheek shut for that moment, opening back up again as Riku moved from him. His hand felt so lonely without the other's around it. As though trying to figure out what to do with it, his own hands twined against each other behind his back as he followed along after the other boy, only untangling the digits once he plopped down and sat beside him. There was a slight scuff of his feet at the edge of the blanket to get a small amount of sand off before giving up and scooting over to Riku's side. "What'd you bring?" Finally speaking up now that the initial shock of the romantic gesture was calming, looking to the basket with that never ending curiosity

Aquamaring eyes regarded his lover as he leaned back onto his hands, crossing his feet at the ankles. "Wouldn't you like to know." He grinned teasingly, tilting his head left, then right, so that his long silver hair fell back off of his shoulders to rest between his shoulder blades. He knew he was stalling, but at the moment, he didn't mind. He wanted this night to last forever. Turning his gaze away from Sora and to the sun as it sank lower and lower in the sky, he relished the emotions that waged war in his heart, understanding that each and every one of them was acceptable in this kind of situation.

The brunette haired boy pouted, but the look didn't last long...quickly being replaced with a grin of his own" You know I'm patient though." Sora mused and curled up against Riku's side. His cheek tipped against the other boy's shoulder, his gaze on the falling sun. It seemed the further it fell away, the brighter the sky burned along the horizon. "...Like someone set the water on fire." Thoughts were spoken aloud, softly, as the waves churned and a few distant gulls laughed their monotone songs to one another and the sea. It was nice to be here with Riku...and _only_ Riku. It'd been so long since it'd just been the two of them on their island...too long, in fact. An arm curled loosely around his lover's back to settle against the opposite hip, gripping innocently at a patch of white mesh.

When Sora spoke, Riku's smile turned almost nostalgic for a fraction of a second as he recalled the last time he'd watched the sunset from this viewpoint. Before everything started falling apart... He'd experienced one new beginning after another out there; some good, some bad, some even painful... But upon returning home with Sora, his eyes had been opened to a whole new world of possibilities and tonight, he would forget his inhibitions and experience more firsts, both of them would. A real smile returned at the thought that they would be starting a new chapter of their lives tonight, and he leaned over to place a feather light kiss to the brunette's temple. The hand closest to the basket slipped inside of it and blindly searched until his fingers brushed soft, yet firm, flesh. Grinning against his lover's cinnamon brown spikes, he retrieved the fruit and brought it within their line of vision, idly noticing how the deep hues of red and orange at each of the five points had deepened since he'd picked it that morning.-

Blue fluttered shut at the touch of those lips to his skin, opening back up as he felt Riku shift, however slightly, while pulling the fruit from the basket. He focused in on the fruit as his lover pulled it out before him. Those innocent blue hues shown more clearly as lids opened widely around them, cheeks burning pink at the familiar shape of the paopu. A hand reached out and touched against the flesh of the star shape, brushing gently as though it were made of something brittle, breakable, sacred...before his gaze was on his lover. For a moment he held a look that was truly dumbfounded, and then that look changed as eyes again softened, lips again curling in the world's sweetest smile. Beneath the surface his heart was in his throat, his stomach trying to reach that high as well.

Riku had leaned forward slightly to gauge his lover's reaction, fear and excitement sharing equal halves of his heart. And then there was that beautiful flush of his cheeks that never failed to bring out the true color of Sora's eyes, it made him want to weep at the sight of it. Aquamarine eyes followed that small hand as it reached out to touch the papou fruit, and all at once, a wave of calmness washed over him unlike anything he'd ever felt before... When those blue eyes turned to him, he locked onto that gaze and held fast like he was looking at his entire world, a smile that radiated pure serenity and contentment crept onto his lips. Licking his lips, he parted them and spoke softly, his voice wavering under the weight of his emotions. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what... You 'are' my destiny, Sora... "

That look on Riku's face...that smile...Sora's heart settled right back into place, beating firmly against his ribcage. And then those words. What was said first was plenty enough to choke him up, but it was those last four before his name that caught in his throat and made his eyes well. Eyes that shined so well on their own...the help of tears, thrilled tears, made the blue orbs swim like the ocean that surrounded them. "Riku..." Fingers slowly drifted from the fruit as Sora turned and climbed into his lover's lap to hug him, tightly, as though he might fall away if he didn't hold on firm enough. "You're mine." There was a soft, emotional hiccup to his voice as his head landed on the other's shoulder- "You're mine too."

Careful not to crush the fruit, he wrapped his arms around the boy who'd captured his heart and held onto him for all he was worth, his own eyes clenching shut to fight off the burn of tears as he released a shaky breath. "I love you... So very, very much, Sora..." His voice was but a trembling whisper, and he buried his face in the crook of the brunette's neck, breathing in the scent of him, committing that moment to memory to last him his lifetime. "I would be lost without you. I would die without you. I would give my soul to spend the rest of my life in your arms just like this... So will you honor me... By sharing this with me, and dedicate the rest of your life to me, as I already have for you?"

Fingers curled against his the silverette's back as Sora listened to the words...the beautiful words that came from him. Those trembling blue eyes of his blinked tears out rather than forcing them to stay in. A single one from either eye which drifted down, clung to his skin, and shattered against Riku's shoulder. "Yes. He managed, sniffling once as he sat back and rubbed the back of a hand against his eyes before looking to his lover, focusing in on those brilliantly colored eyes. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." He chuckled, hiccuped, and rubbed an eye once more. "It's an honor to love and be loved by you." He managed after calming himself a little bit better. "Dedicating my life to you...Riku is worth more to me than anyone or anything." He smiled softly, fondly. "I want to share it with you." -

Laughing if only to combat the tears that wanted to spill from his own eyes, he brought a hand up and cupped his lover's cheek, pulling him down until he could press his lips against one damp eye, then the other, before capturing his lips in a kiss made bittersweet by the salty moisture. He held the kiss until he felt that he would drown in it, and when he pulled away, wet lashes parted to reveal glistening seafoam green hues that glowed in the remaining light of the fading sun. He could honestly say that it was the single most happiest day of his life and he knew he would treasure this moment until his dying breath. Leaning back a bit more, he brought the fruit between them, but his eyes remained on Sora's, refusing to leave his face. "I've been looking forward to this moment my entire life, Sora..." It would have appeared that there was more that he wanted to say, but he only smirked and brought the papou to his lips and slowly taking a moderate sized bite. It was sweet and ripe, and the flow of juice was a godsend to ease his parched throat, but he didn't chew the piece in his mouth. Instead, the hand still resting on his lover's cheek pulled him in again and he crushed their lips together, his tongue forcing entry into the brunette's mouth so that he could share the morsel with him intimately.

Ocean blue eyes shut as Riku's lips touched against them, remaining closed as those lips found his own. The salt of tears was far from off putting as Sora responded to the affection of his lover's mouth until it left. His gaze caught onto Riku's, a gentle smile on his lips. Sure, the paopu was, in the end, just a fruit. But, it was a fruit with meaning. More meaning than so many other, equally simple things. To share one was more than just intertwining destinies...it was sharing hearts, souls, a piece of yourself with the person you most cared about in all the universe. Sora listened to the words which trailed off and watched as Riku took that bite. It wasn't until the other boy had pulled their mouths together and forced that bit of fruit in that Sora realized what was going on. Cheeks burned and eyes shut as he carefully took the bit with his tongue, ensuring that he wouldn't accidentally nibble Riku's own tongue as he felt the juice from the paopu soak into the depths of his mouth, throat moving as he swallowed against the feeling on his tongue. That taste, mingled with the distinct flavor that was Riku, was the most perfect thing his taste buds had ever enjoyed. His hands placed against his lover's shoulders, gently gripping as a little sound pulled from him.

Riku's own cheeks flushed a light pink, and he did nothing to hide it when he slowly pulled away, eyes flickering open to watch his lover intently. He waited patiently, giving him all the time he needed to savor the piece of fruit, and in turn, he was rewarded with the opportunity to take in every detail of his lover's features. His heart was beating against his ribcage so loudly he feared it would crack the bones, if the organ didn't just give out all together. Everything about Sora was beautiful to him. Inside and out... And as the last rays of sunlight haloed his slight frame, Riku felt as if he was in the presence of an angel. A blue eyed angel with a heart of gold and a smile that could melt anything it reached... Licking his lips once more, he lifted the trembling had that still held the fruit, inching it closer to the brunette's mouth.

Sora chewed slowly as Riku pulled away, taking his time and swallowing the bit of fruit down once the flesh of it became delicious mush in his mouth. The pink of his tongue lightly licked against his lips before settling back into the recesses of his mouth...the flavor of the paopu lingering upon every bud. His gaze settled on Riku as that fruit was lifted his way. Hands lifted and gently hooked against the flesh of the fruit. His gaze never broke from Riku's as he leaned in and bit a piece of the star off into his mouth, nearby the spot Riku himself had attacked. Just like his lover, he held the bit within his mouth but didn't chew. Hands carefully pushed the fruit down enough so that he could easily lean to the other, lips touching lips as his eyes finally shut...his tongue pressing the sweet little bit in, in a mimic of what Riku had done for him...if a bit gentler.

Grinning as those soft lips found his again, Riku carefully dropped the fruit to rest on the blanket beside them so he could move both of his arms to wrap around that slender middle again and pull him closer. He didn't take the fruit immediately, opting to lazily duel with his lover's tongue around the piece of fruit, allowing to juice to mingle and enhance the sweetness of their kiss. After several long moments, he reluctantly pulled away long enough to chew and swallow, before he was back for more, his tongue pressing forward to claim his lover's mouth. This kiss, however, was different than any other they had ever shared before. It was gentle and passionate, but this time, he took the submissive role, allowing his lover full control to dictate the kiss as he saw fit.

* * *

><p>There you have it! The first chapter. I'm unsure when the second chapter will be uploaded, because I don't know when Sora and I will get around to finishing the rp. I'll put a bug in his ear later and see if we can't speed this up. I know you're waiting for one of my untimate juicy yaoi lemons. lol. Please review! It makes me happeh! ^_^<p> 


End file.
